All I want for Christmas
by chibified kitsunes
Summary: It's Christmas and there's a party. Sasuke's returned, Naruto is heartbroken and Hinata is lonely. Will their two hearts intertwine? Read and find out. [one shot,songfic] NaruHina and mentions of others.


Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song "All I want for Christmas is you" sung by Olivia Olson.  
Pairings: NaruHina (slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno, AsuKure, IrukShiz)

**.:lyrics:.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hinata sat atop the balcony overlooking the garden. Since the defeat of Orochimaru by the hands of the thought traitor Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha had been celebrating. But now that Christmas was here, it was cause for double celebrations and the fifth Hokage was more than gracious enough to let out her house for the celebration.

No, it wasn't a house; it was too big to be one. A mansion to be precise that was the only word that could sum up the whole place. The premises were big; much bigger than the Hyuuga mansions, head and branch combined. Hinata had giggled, remembering how her longtime crush had gawked at the size of the place, he was ecstatic. After all, he would one day own the place; being one of the benefits that came with the title of Hokage.

**.:I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need:.**

She leant her hands over the balcony and laid her chin on them, staring down into the gardens, sighing to herself, shivering a little from the cold as she watched various couples mingling around below her.

**.:I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree:.**

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei sitting atop a tree branch, unnoticed by the other couples who were lost in their own world as well, whispering to each other. Looking down at Iruka and Shizune, she couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness strike her heart.

**.:I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know:.**

Hinata blinked, warm tears trickling down her cold cheeks. She sat up surprised as she touched her hand to her cheek; she closed her eyes and cursed her cowardliness for not having confessed to Naruto. Even after years of working together in the same Chuunin team, she still had naught the courage to convey her feelings to the male. Even so, the said male was too dense to realize her feelings for him. Everyone on the team knew, everyone in the village knew. Everyone but him knew.

**.:Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas... Is you:.**

Hearing voices approaching, she dried her tears quickly and stood up, nearly bumping into Sasuke and Sakura. She apologised softly before making a hasty exit, leaving behind a blushing Sasuke and flustered Sakura.

ooooooooo

Naruto gazed longingly as his two ex-teammates disappeared toward the balcony. Ever since he had left on that mission to retrieve Sasuke, he knew that Sakura would never love him.

**.:I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need:.**

He sighed as he buried his head in his arms. He had arrived at the party, ready for anything. But what he didn't expect was that his ex-teammates would appear together, hand in hand.

**.:I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree:.**

Seeing he would be nothing but a bother to them, he headed to the bar to drown his sorrows and mend his broken heart. His two senseis came and went, Jiraiya even sitting down with him to drink before he got distracted by a passing girl wearing a short red dress. Naruto chuckled good naturedly, commenting how his sensei would never change before casting another glance at the balcony. His bright blue eyes clouded over with pain as he turned to face the fireplace. Staring into the fire helped to take his mind off certain things.

**.:I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace:.**

Naruto sighed again. He knew Sakura would never love him, but why did it hurt so much. He downed his thirteenth shot, the bartender staring at him in shock as he signaled for another one. The blonde looked down, cursing the powers of Kyuubi for giving him the talent to never get drunk. Any normal person would have been down for the count after thirteen shots, but no, not him. Another person slid into the seat next to him. He glanced up before shifting his gaze back to his empty shot glass, twirling it in his hands.

**.:Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day:.**

Tsunade looked down affectionately at the boy she called brother, knowing what was troubling him. She too had seen his reaction when his two ex-teammates had arrived. But she knew better that what Naruto felt for Sakura was nothing but a crush. There was somebody else out there that would love him just the way he was. She smiled knowingly before signaling the bartender for a drink as well, who attended to it immediately. Placing two shots down on the table, he went back to serving the other customers.

The two sat there in companionable silence before Naruto downed his last shot. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off his seat and grinned.

**.:I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know:.**

"Can't sit here and mope the whole night, after all, it's Christmas Eve."

Tsunade grinned and ruffled the teen's hair before shooing him off.

**.:Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas... Is you:.**

"Love is a lot closer than you think Naruto; you just got to know where to look." She whispered to no one in particular.

ooooooooo

Hinata glanced around before making her way through the dance floor, dodging the dancing couples, and over to the tables. Smiling down at her two, no three ex-teammates, she complimented their outfits, scratching the back of Akamaru's ears before she sat down and listened to their conversation, quietly joining in whenever she felt like it.

But she soon found herself gazing toward the Christmas tree in the middle of the room, where the children were gatherer, opening their presents. Villagers and shinobi, young and old alike had chipped in, bringing presents of their own to exchange with each other and placing others under the Christmas tree. Hinata sighed wistfully, unknowingly catching the attentions of her two friends. The exchanged knowing looks before reaching into their bags. They each brought out wrapped presents and handed it to the surprised girl.

**.:I don't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow:.**

Hinata smiled softly before bringing out her own three presents for the boys and the puppy and handing it over. She gave them each a hug to which they both returned affectionately. Just as Hinata kissed Akamaru lightly on his head, Kiba chuckled loudly. Pointing over their shoulders to the door he told them to look.

**.:I decided that if I waited, underneath the mistletoe:.**

The two others turned and chuckled as they watched Shikamaru try to escape the clutches of his girlfriend and teammate. Ino pouted as she pointed up. Shikamaru sighed and cast a bored glance up muttering how troublesome it was before his jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock, spotting the mistletoe hanging on the door frame. Ino giggled as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and drew his head down into a kiss.

**.:I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for St Nick:.**

Hinata smiled, this year's Christmas was bringing a lot of couples together. How she wished she could be one of them. She wondered why, why she was able to become Chuunin, face up to her father and prove she was worthy enough to be heiress to the Hyuuga clan but not brave enough to tell Naruto of her feelings.

**.:I won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeers click:.**

She stood up, kissing Kiba and Shino lightly on their cheeks and thanking them, she left the room deciding she needed some fresh air. 

**.:I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know:.**

Hinata pushed open the doors leading into the garden. Straying clear of the couples lost in their own worlds, she headed into the green shrubbery of the maze. She had been astounded when she walked onto the balcony and saw the scenery. The mansion itself was huge but its garden was just as big. The lawn was surrounded by trees and bushes, able to provide great hiding spots and to enhance the beauty of the place. 

**.:Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas... Is you:.**

She giggled softly, hoping she would not get lost as she entered the maze, ducking under a few vines that blocked her way. Hinata gazed up into the night sky and sighed wistfully.

**.:You.. Baby:.**

"Naruto-kun..."

ooooooooo

The blonde boy found himself standing at the Christmas tree, gazing up at the decorations and lights. His bright blue orbs shimmering as his eyes caught the glint of gold coming from the top of the tree.

**.:All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere:.**

He squinted trying to catch a glimpse of the object and his eyes widened. There, right on the highest point of the tree, a golden angel stood proudly overlooking the room, its arms outstretched almost as if it was welcoming him. Naruto smiled wistfully to himself, wishing he too would be able to find his angel one day. Just then, Konohamaru and his friends ran into him.

**.:And the sound of children's laughter fills the air:.**

Naruto blinked, noticing that they had not introduced themselves in the usual way. Instead, the three of them stood in front of him smiling clad in formal outfits. Konohamaru and Udon were both wearing tuxedoes, cut down to size specially for them. A red bow tie adorned Udon's whilst Konohamaru wore a red scarf. Moegi was wearing a Christmas dress, complete with red hat as well. She smiled shyly up at Naruto who smiled back, eliciting a blush from the younger girl.

**.:And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing:.**

He grinned as they shoved their presents into his hands and looked on hopefully, waiting for theirs as well. Naruto reached into his bag and brought out three carefully wrapped presents. Giving it to each of them he ruffled their hair and wished them Merry Christmas, telling them to train hard. The trio grinned as they ran back to the other children who had begun to sing Christmas carols.

**.:Santa won't bring me the one I really need:.**

Naruto looked down at the presents in his hand and smiled softly. Despite all the presents he had received, the looks of acknowledgement and friendship from everyone, he felt empty. Everything he had ever wanted was now his, everything except Sakura.

**.:Won't you please bring my baby to me:.**

He shook his head slowly as he kept the presents and headed out the door, thinking some fresh air might help. He wandered into the garden and realising that he in the midst of couples in love, he sighed as he headed into the maze. At least that way, he wouldn't be able to see them.

ooooooooo

Hinata stood in the centre of the maze, in front of the white fountain. She watched as the water spurted out in different times and ways, almost as if they were dancing to a mystical tune only they could hear.

Casting a glance around her, she stepped forward only to lose herself to the same tune the water was dancing to. She gazed up into the night sky and spread her arms wide as she danced. Almost as if on cue, the fountain spurted high up into the air and fell down in droplets around her.

Naruto stepped into the clearing, his heart stopping as he took in the view in front of him. There she was, like the angel atop the tree, arms out stretched as she danced, her white dress swirling around her as she twirled, paying no attention to the droplets of water that fell around her.

As the moonlight shone down, they caught onto the droplets, making them shimmer around her as they fell. Naruto stepped forward, his legs moving on its own accord.

Sensing someone approaching, Hinata's eyes flew open and she stopped in mid twirl as she watched her long time crush approach her. Her heart was in her mouth as he raised his hand up to brush a lock of hair away from her face. Hinata blushed and looked away but Naruto cupped her chin lightly and raised it up so she made eye contact.

Naruto smiled gently, "Shall we dance?"

**.:I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for:.**

Unknown to them, the fountain had stopped when Naruto approached. But almost as if on cue or by magic, it started again. With a resounding burst, the fountain began playing its magical music as the fated pair danced under the moonlight.

**.:I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door:.**

**.:I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know:.**

Naruto gazed down at the delicate face of Hinata, wondering why he had never noticed how pretty she was before. Tightening his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him as they danced round the fountain.

**.:Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you:.**

**.:And you and you and you and you:.**

Hinata's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned her cheek on Naruto's shoulder. The polyester fabric of his tuxedo was comforting against her skin. She breathed in, taking in the faint smell of alcohol and cologne. But she caught a whiff of fresh grass and dirt, the smell that made Naruto so... him.

Naruto's eyes closed in contentment as he felt Hinata's cheek on his shoulder. Leaning his head down, he kissed her hair lightly, taking in her scent. It was almost as if she had been rolling in a field, a field of lavenders. Naruto brought his other arm around Hinata's waist and held her to him as she reached up and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

**.:All I want for Christmas:.**

They came to a slow stop as the fountain's magical music came to an end. They gazed into each other's eyes, losing themselves in a world of their own. Naruto's hand reached up to cup Hinata's cheek. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Naruto leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan..."

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun..."

As the two began their dance to the magical music under the moonlit sky, the grandfather clock in the Hokage's mansion chimed twelve times, signaling the start of Christmas. Cheers rang out through the premises but the love struck pair continued dancing; dancing under the leaves of a sycamore tree.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please RR. 


End file.
